


Decisions

by KatSolus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatSolus/pseuds/KatSolus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff finally makes a decision to ensure Stiles' safety. Derek comes to the rescue but he doesn't really feature. This story is from Stiles' POV, with his Dad. All the others have bit parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MellytheHun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/gifts).



> I've been reading Tweets featuring the story lines from this season of TW (but this won't be anywhere near canon). It occurred to me that the Sheriff could make some tough decisions to help Stiles. With help from Derek, obviously, because Sterek rules!
> 
> I want to gift this to MellytheHun. It's nowhere near her awesome stories but I just wanted to say thank you. Her stories are wonderful and, while I cry, they make me happy!

Stiles couldn't breathe. He whacked the steering wheel of the jeep, immediately regretting it as his hand started hurting, but it was enough for him to decide what to do. He started the jeep and headed towards Derek's loft. He could park the car in the park out back, and no one would know where to look for him, though he doubted anyone would be looking. Scott was too busy with his betas after all. 

Stiles fumbled for the key on his key chain as the old lift rumbled up to Derek's loft. The building was empty. No one else lived there. Stiles breathed in, feeling easier already. Derek would look after him, even if he wasn't here anymore. Then he sneezed. Crap, the place was full of dust. Stiles dropped his backpack on the couch, rolled up his sleeves and headed to the kitchen. He grabbed some cleaner and cloths from under the sink and set to cleaning the place. The longer he kept at it, the cleaner the loft looked, the better he felt. 

Each time he came, he cleaned. And he came often. It was a respite from his life in the quiet of the loft. He did his homework. And did a lot of thinking. Stiles knew his father was looking increasingly concerned at his behaviour. And he seemed to be sneaking around nearly as much as Stiles. Phone calls at odd times, quiet conversations that ended when Stiles turned up. And Stiles was sure he had seen his Dad at school the previous day.

A knock at the door broke his thoughts. "Son, you there?" Stiles let out the breathe he hadn't realised he was holding. He went and pulled open the door. The Sheriff held up a bag of Chinese and waited for Stiles to invite him in. Stiles raised his eyebrows and stood back. "How did you find me Dad?" The sheriff grinned, "Ah, Son. The mysteries of your life..." Stiles glared, "Nuh uh, Dad?" The Sheriff sighed. "Saw you drive in, Stiles. You've been cleaning?" Stiles nodded.

They sat on the couch and ate the Chinese in silence. It wasn't until they were finished that the Sheriff leaned back and said, "Son. Just talk to me please." The tears ran down Stiles' face and he thought of fobbing his Dad off with a story. But his mouth opened and all that had happened came spilling out. His Dad just listened, his face showing a myriad of emotions but not saying anything as he waited his son out. The Dread Doctors, revisiting Eichen House, distrusting Theo, and then what happened with Donovan. Lastly, he added that he missed Derek, a lot.

Once Stiles finished his Dad simply opened his arms and hugged him close. Stiles buried his face and cried into his Dad's neck. They stayed like that for a while as Stiles nodded off in the safety of his Dad's arms. They only moved when his dad's phone started ringing. "Sheriff speaking.... Hi, how are you? .... You are? That's great. Things aren't so good here. .... Ok. We're in the loft. Stiles has been cleaning...... Yeah. Home, yes. We can explain when you get here."

Stiles watched, his stress building, as his Dad ended the call. "Who was that? I didn't want anyone knowing I'm here. I wanted the loft to be my place." The Sheriff smirked at him. "Well Kid, the building does belong to Derek, you know. I think he has a right to know you're here, don't you?" Stiles' breathing started running too quickly. The Sheriff grabbed him and said, "Stiles, calm down. He's coming for you. He missed you too. You have a second chance with him now. And I think it's best you leave with him for a while." Stiles just looked at his Dad. "Leave? Dad, it's not safe. I can't leave you here. Besides Derek left. He left me...us here." He could feel the panic returning. The Sheriff pulled him into a hug.

"It's OK Son. I've decided to take a leave of absence. I'll be coming with you, for a while anyway. In fact, I've even talked Melissa into a vacation. Derek and I have been talking for a little while. He had to leave Stiles. I believe him when he said he didn't want to leave you behind. But he had to sort himself out first. Now it's your turn. Derek has an apartment in New York still. He's decided to return to Columbia University to finish his degree. He's found a private school for you. It's small and caters to bright students. Derek has started teaching self defence classes there. I've already talked to your Principal about transferring your records. Don't worry, I just said you weren't coping well with your friends' deaths. Then College, a normal life." The Sheriff held his breath obviously waiting for Stiles to yell, argue, whatever....

Stiles just laughed slightly. "As normal as can be, living with a werewolf." The Sheriff laughed with him. 'Yep. Just not here, hey?' Stiles looked at his Dad's worried face. He started to think of all the reasons not to go but couldn't. He knew deep down it was for the best, and he could work on his Dad to stay as well. He stayed silent for a few minutes thinking it through as carefully as he knew he should. His Dad waited quietly. Stiles nodded slowly. "I think that might be a great idea, Dad. Go and see what happens." The more he thinks about it, the happier he feels. His Dad nods. "As soon as possible too, Son. And as quietly as possible. Parrish and Lydia know. Lydia thinks it's a great idea for you. She said she might even join you later. They are currently packing your stuff for you. I've done my bag. Parrish will collect Melissa shortly, and then take the cruiser back to the station while I'm away. As soon as Derek arrives, we'll leave for the airport." 

Stiles raised his eyebrows, "So fast? Why's Derek even coming? He could have met us at the other end." The Sheriff laughed, "He wants to make sure we're safe. Melissa and I have talked about Scott and even she agrees he's being unreasonable at the moment. She doesn't want to leave but I've talked her into a couple of weeks away. Then we'll see what happens." The Sheriff looked at Stiles closely, "OK?" Stiles nodded, "Yes, more than. Thank you. How long for Derek?" The Sheriff shrugged, "Should be shortly. We're to head home. He'll meet us there." 

They cleaned and locked up then headed home, actually arriving just as Derek pulled up in a rental. Stiles ignored everything and just headed straight into Derek's arms. This was home. There was no need for talking but he knew that would happen eventually. Apart from his Dad, he knew deep down that Derek was the most important person in his life. 

Parrish pulled up in Lydia's car with Melissa. Bags were transferred into Derek's rental. Lydia had bought a large suitcase for Stiles which Derek went up and grabbed, along with his Dad's bag. Lydia emptied BH high school books out of Stiles' backpack, repacking his laptop and some items for the plane. "I've put the pictures of your Mom, and the old Pack photos in your suitcase. And I bought you some decent clothes. Just wear them properly please." Tears were flowing down her face. "Take care Stiles and keep in touch. I might be out there when it's time for College." Stiles hugged her as he heard Parrish tell the Sheriff and Derek they'll keep an eye on the house and the loft. Then Parrish put his arm around Lydia smiling at her, suggesting to Stiles that she'll be more than fine. Stiles climbed into the front seat of the rental as his Dad, having locked the house securely, climbed in to sit next to Melissa in the back. Derek tooted the horn as they drove off down the street. 

As the car passed the Farewell to Beacon Hills sign on the highway, Stiles finally relaxed. He looked at Derek, who reached over the console to hold his hand. "We'll be fine Stiles."

**Author's Note:**

> Short and to the point. Thanks for reading.


End file.
